Kingdom Hearts: Knights
by Cdc100
Summary: This is the story of me, my friends and our adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several famous video game characters like Cloud Strife, or Sonic the Hedgehog. We also encounter famous anime, cartoon, book and movie characters and go with them on incredible adventures. Some chapters will have some song lyrics.
1. A Dive to the Heart

Cover Summary: My friends and I are sucked into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, and join many famous video game, book, and movie characters to battle the Heartless and many other dangerous foes. Giant X-Over.

"Kingdom Hearts: Knights"

By cdc100

Summary: This is the story of me, my friends and our adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several famous video game characters like Cloud Strife, or Sonic the Hedgehog. We also encounter famous anime, cartoon, book and movie characters and go with them on incredible adventures. Some chapters will have some song lyrics.

This Chapter: I find myself in a dark room, where a mysterious enemy is revealed, an awesome power is bestowed on me, and a door to a grand adventure is opened.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter One

"A Dive to the Heart"

I looked around everywhere. I was in a dark room, the floor of which looked like a giant stained glass window. I was almost afraid to take a step because of this. But more than that, I wondered where the heck I was. The last thing that I remembered, I was in my biology class, reading in the textbook. Before I had the chance to even think of how I got here, I heard an echoing voice.

_So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

The voice wasn't scary, but who doesn't panic a little when they hear a voice with no visible source? I had no idea what it was talking about, but I figured that if I was going to get out of… wherever I was, then that voice was my only source of hope. I did what it said, but I did it cautiously. When I did, three pedestals rose from the floor, in different directions from me. Each one of them had a different weapon on it. One had a sword, a staff of some sort, and a shield. All three weapons had the same insignia on them: a pair of small circles that were joined with a larger circle below them. The voice spoke again.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it a form… it will give you strength. Choose well._

I'm a bit of a medieval weapons fanatic, so I was tempted to take the sword. But something about the shield just seemed more appealing. Maybe it was because I was more experienced with shielding myself than actually dishing out. I didn't realize at the time that that was going to change really quick, so I picked the shield. As if I wasn't already freaked out enough, the voice spoke again.

_The Power of the Guardian… Kindness to aid friends… a shield to repel all… Is this the power you choose?_

I didn't even have to say yes before the shield disappeared, and the voice spoke again, telling me to choose a power to give up. I ran over to one of the remaining pedestals and picked up the sword, making the voice speak to me again.

_The Power of the Warrior… Invincible courage… a sword of terrible destruction… Is this the power you give up?_

I started to think that the source of the voice could read minds, because, once again, I didn't need to say yes before the sword disappeared.

_So, you have taken the Power of the Guardian, and you've given up the Power of the Warrior…_

I didn't even get to ask what the point of all this was before the floor shattered, and I fell through the never-ending darkness.

I fell until I reached another stain glass platform. When I regained my footing, I also regained the shield I chose.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

No sooner had I gotten the shield back, that a group of enemies appeared that I could test it on.

_There will be times when you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

These enemies were not like anything I'd ever seen before. They were black as night, had glowing yellow eyes, and antennae protruding from their heads. They would have been comical if I didn't know that they were there to harm me. I readied myself to defend, and these creatures melded with the floor, as if they were shadows moving independently. Thinking quickly, I swung my shield at the creatures. Not that I expected otherwise, but these creatures didn't just wait to be struck, and they fought back when I attacked. If I started to hurt them too much, they would merge with the floor once again and try to attack me from another spot. I think a lot quicker than I move, so they were able to land a couple of successful attacks. But I finally managed to destroy the offending enemies. No more creatures attacked me for the moment. I then heard the voice again, sounding more alarmed this time.

_Behind you!_

I turned as quickly as I could, and noticed another "shadow" trying to attack me. I hit it once, and it vanished. After that, a couple more of them appeared. I dispatched them as quickly as they came. When the last one was dealt with, a void opened in the floor, and quickly spread over the platform. I couldn't run away from it. The void sucked me in. I felt like I was being suffocated, but then the feeling stopped, and I found myself on another platform. At the opposite side of the platform appeared a door, but it was intangible. I couldn't open it just yet.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. What frightens you most of all?_

I didn't have to think very hard about that one. I lived away from the rest of my friends and family because I was afraid of getting too attached to them, and suddenly losing them. That's not to say that I told them that, or that they never came to see me. I still spoke to them. It seemed ironic, since I lived by myself, but being alone is probably what scares me most of all.

_What do you want out of life?_

Mainly, I just wanted to live a quiet but happy life. I didn't want anything extravagant, but I wanted to be able to get by without too much trouble. I think what I wanted most of all, corny as it sounds, was to love and be loved back.

_What's most important to you?_

Again, I was contradicting myself, but I had to say that what was most important to me was my friendships; my relationships in general, as a matter of fact. It was all this deep thinking that made me start re-thinking my "self-exile." I really got to thinking that if I really felt like my time with my family and friends was going to be limited, I had better start enjoying it soon.

_You're afraid of being alone… you want to love and be loved… and your friendships are most important to you. Your adventure will start in the afternoon. Your friendships will be a great asset to you on your journey._

I couldn't help but be confused at this statement, but as soon as I stopped hearing the voice, the door became solid. I didn't waste any time in opening the door. Light immediately flooded forth from the door. The light dissipated, and I found myself on top of another platform. What was different about this one, though, was that there was a single ray of light that seemed to draw me to it. As I approached the light, more of the shadows that had attacked me in the other "room" appeared, and began to attack me. I took the shield that had been given to me and I bashed them with it. It didn't take me more than about three hits to take each one down. I took the first two out, and they each dropped a box. I picked them up and held onto them, deciding to figure out what they were later. The third one was harder to kill than the other two. Either it was smarter than the other two, or I was incredibly stupid. Every time I tried to hit it, it ducked into the floor and tried to strike me from behind. I finally got the upper hand when it tried that maneuver for the third time. I did a backwards kick, sending it over my head, and then I swung the shield sideways, finishing it. It dropped a slightly bigger box than the other two, and I pocketed it.

As soon as I put the box in my pocket, the light that I approached earlier cast its glow on a hidden staircase leading up to a higher platform. I ran up the staircase as fast as I could, the light getting closer as I ran. This place- wherever it was- was making less and less sense as I went along. What was the purpose of this light? As soon as I reached it, I got my answer from the same voice.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…_

At this, I turned around, and looked at the shadow I was casting on the floor. I was standing very close to the edge of the platform. My shadow stretched from where I was standing almost to the other edge of the platform. Before I could take that fact in, my shadow showed me how big it was in a different way. It began moving by itself, and it rose up out of the floor, forming a large shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes, serpentine hair, small demonic wings on its back, a muscular build, and a large heart-shaped hole through its chest. I tried to look for a way out of this, but found none. Instead, I was forced to stare down this new adversary with the shield as my only defense. I heard the voice again.

_But don't be afraid… and don't forget…_

Forget what? I didn't get an answer to this, unlike the other unasked questions that flew around my mind. The figure that was once my shadow began its attack. It bent down so that it was on all fours, raised its hand and jammed it into a shadowy void in the floor. Out of this void appeared many of the shadows that had attacked me before. They came at me like wildfire. I couldn't do anything about the figure until the shadows were all defeated. As I defeated the last one, the figure launched a new attack at me: A ball of energy formed in front of its chest. It launched this ball of energy into streams that seemed to home in on me. It took all I had, but I was able to outrun these streams. As soon as the streams stopped, the figure jammed its arm into the void again. This time, however, instead of attacking the shadows that came out of the void, I went straight for the creature's head, climbing up the figure's arm until the spot was within range. I attacked the creature's head several times until I was knocked off by a stream of energy that it had shot me with.

I was running out of energy. If I didn't take this thing down fast, it would be over. The shadows were coming out of the floor rapidly until the figure pulled its arm out. I decided that if I wanted to get the figure to try the void-reach again, I would have to defeat the enemies he brought out of it. I ran toward all the shadows until they were all together near me, and bashed them with my shield. I did this a few times until the shadows were all gone. The figure took my defeat of the enemies as its cue to summon more. As soon as it reached into the void again, I climbed up its arm, and I attacked its head several times.

After a few more attacks, the head started to glow, and I was knocked off of it. I fell backwards off the creature's shoulder, and the shield that I possessed disappeared. Immediately, I was engulfed in a void much like the one that the creature was reaching into. I was frightened, but then I heard the voice that had been coaching me. It gave me one last piece of advice before my vision went black.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all…_

What did it mean…?

To Be Continued…


	2. Support

Cover Summary: My friends and I are sucked into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, and join many famous video game, book, and movie characters to battle the Heartless and many other dangerous foes. Giant X-Over.

"Kingdom Hearts: Knights"

By cdc100

Summary: This is the story of me, my friends and our adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several famous video game characters like Cloud Strife, or Sonic the Hedgehog. We also encounter famous anime, cartoon, book and movie characters and go with them on incredible adventures. Some chapters will have some song lyrics.

This Chapter: I wake up in my Advanced Biology class, and my friends have a get-together at my house before being transported to another world.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Two

"Support"

Through the blackness, I could hear things. At first, it was just noise, from which I could derive nothing. Soon, it became louder, and clearer.

"Caelan…" I heard.

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Caelan!" the voice said louder and more clearly.

My eyes slowly opened. In my line of vision, I could see my Advanced Biology teacher, Mr. Richards, kneeled over me, and half of the students leaving the classroom. As I woke up, I heard the bell ringing, signaling the end of the period. The next sense to come back to me was my sense of touch, which made itself known in my head and on my lip. Apparently, I had fainted. I hit my head on the floor, and punctured my lip with a tooth.

Mr. Richards pulled me up slowly and sat me in the nearest desk.

"Are you feeling alright, buddy?" he asked.

I couldn't focus my eyes too well. The pain in my head was overwhelming.

"I feel like Tico Torres played a drum solo on my head," I said.

"Just try to relax, okay?" he suggested. "I'm going to call the front office, they'll call your parents, and then I'm going to take you to see the nurse."

"Okay," I said.

Mr. Richards got on the phone with the front office in no time. When he was done, he came back to my desk and hoisted me up.

"How's your balance?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure I can walk on my own," I said. "I feel really dizzy."

"I kind of expected that," said Mr. Richards. "You didn't fall from very high up, but it doesn't take much force to hurt your head."

I didn't respond to that. I kept relatively silent on the way to the nurse's office. Mr. Richards was a nice enough guy, but not everything that he said was interesting. I was more focused on the fact that I had passed out in first period, in front of God and everybody. I couldn't even express how embarrassed I was.

It wasn't long before Mr. Richards brought me to the nurse's office. He had me sit on the cot next to the wall.

"Whatever you do, try not to fall asleep. Your parents will be here in a few minutes to take you to the hospital," he said, turning to leave.

Before I go any further, I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Caelan Terris. I'm 18 years old. I'm a kid with an average height and build, though it's somewhat stocky. I have dark hair and eyes that always seem like they change color depending on what I wear. Sometimes they seem green, sometimes blue and sometimes gray. My hair always seems as overgrown as it is thick, and my facial hair varies from nonexistent, to full, to outright untidy. I'm just about to graduate from high school.

(A/N: Caelan Terris – Liam O'Brien)

As I waited for my parents to arrive, I laid my head against the wall next to the cot. Even through the pain that rushed through my head, I could make out the images of yellow-eyed shadows and stained glass floors. What was that all about? It all seemed so real… was it? It was hard for me to tell, but pondering the question took my mind off the linoleum floor that was against my head not too long ago. As I remembered the things I saw, my head slid across the wall and I collapsed onto the cot. Not long after the head of my body hit the head of the cot, though, the door to the nurse's office opened, and my parents stood before me. My mother, a short woman with curly hair, leaned down and held onto my shoulder.

"Caelan, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

My mom and dad took me to the hospital not long after they arrived. The doctors couldn't figure out what had caused me to pass out. After extensive examinations of my head and my body overall, they sent me home with my parents, deciding that continuing school would probably not be the best thing. I would have objected to being sent home with my parents, but could I really blame them for being worried about their son? Besides, my lack of medical expertise disregarded, I knew that since I felt like I was holding an anvil between my shoulders, I was in no condition to drive.

When we arrived at our house, my mom fixed a bowl of soup and led me downstairs to my bed. I couldn't explain it, but the sheer force of the blow to my head left my appetite shot. I didn't want to eat anything; not even a simple bowl of soup. I did, however, manage to choke down the soup, because I knew that the soup was symbolic of my parents' care for me. After I was finished, I set the bowl aside, and let sleep take me.

I guess my subconscious thought that that dream with the shadows and that eerie voice were dream enough for a while, because the whole time that I slept, I didn't dream. When I awoke in my room, there was a huge change of scenery. This was the fault of several bodies huddled around my bed. Each one was different, but familiar. I looked around at them, and it registered in my brain that these were my friends and my brother, Cole.

The friends surrounding my bed included my two good friends, Jax Valance and Zeke Schweppe, and three friends who all hung out with me: Oceana Albana and her sister, Galina Albana, and a girl who was Oceana's age, Keala Uhna.

"Feeling alright, Caelan?" asked Zeke.

(A/N: Zeke Schweppe – H. Jon Benjamin)

I tried to sit up, but my head seemed to be weighing my whole body down.

"My head feels like a sack of potatoes," I said.

At this, the room's new occupants chuckled.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Your mom let us in," said Jax. "We called and asked if we could come by right after class got out. We heard about what happened in Mr. Richards' class."

(A/N: Jax Valance – Christian Potenza)

It suddenly occurred to me that I had missed all but one period of the day, and worse yet, I had temporarily lost consciousness in class. I had actually caught glances from classmates as they were leaving the classroom. What were they thinking?

"Oh, man…" I sighed. "What must everybody think now?"

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Oceana.

(A/N: Oceana Albana – Alexis Tipton)

"Kind of," I said. "Passing out in Advanced Bio is not normal."

"It's also not controllable," said Cole. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Ever since first period, all I've heard is, 'Is your brother doing okay?'"

(A/N: Cole Terris – Steve Blum)

Galina was the next one to pipe up.

"Nobody thought less of you, if that's what you were afraid of," she said.

(A/N: Galina Albana – Luci Christian)

"Besides, when have you ever cared what everybody else thinks of you?" asked Jax.

It was my turn to chuckle.

"I guess you have a point there," I said.

I took a minute to observe my friends just sitting around my bed.

Cole was slightly taller than I was, unrealistically skinny, two years my junior, had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore braces (he was almost done wearing them). He was somewhat pale. In our high school, he was one of our cross country team's trump cards. He could run faster than most of us.

My best friend Jax was pale as well. He was about half a head taller than I was, had hazel eyes and blond hair. The funniest thing about our friendship was that he was born 364 days after I was. Jax was very good with machines. Whenever I needed help with my car, I'd come to him for help.

Oceana (we called her "Cean" for short) was a few inches shorter than I was, had wavy, pale blonde hair, a normal skin tone, and abnormally bright green eyes. She was my mom's favorite of my friends. Despite being one of the most sought-after girls in school, she, like us, didn't follow the crowd, and she didn't think much of the popular kids.

Zeke was taller than any of us, had a normal skin tone, had blue eyes, which always had rectangular glasses in front of them, and he always wore some kind of cap. Zeke was big into soccer and tennis, but had virtually no upper body strength.

Galina, or Lina, was about a year younger than her sister, about an inch shorter, and had straight, shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, and was the second thinnest of us. She was considered the brightest in my brother's year and was expected to be their valedictorian.

And Keala was just a little bit older than my brother and without doubt the shortest of our group. She had short red hair, which she liked to dye different colors, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles. She and Zeke were on the same tennis team. She liked to draw, and write stories religiously.

In light of Jax's rhetorical question, I realized that none of us really thought much of what others thought of us. We pretty much considered ourselves divorced from the rest of the student body.

"So, what did the doctors say?" asked Keala.

(A/N: Keala Uhna – Mandy Clark)

I turned my attention over to her.

"Well, they couldn't really find anything wrong with me, but they want to send me to a specialist just to make sure," I said.

"And how are you feeling right now?" asked Zeke.

I turned to him.

"Like I said, my head feels pretty heavy right now. But I feel a lot better now than I did when I left the hospital. The only problem I have right now is that my appetite… well, I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Can you… not eat?" asked Cean.

"It's not that I can't. It's that, for some reason, my body doesn't want anything to eat."

Zeke pulled his cap off and scratched his head.

"How could a bonk on the head cause that?" he asked.

"No idea," I said. "Not even sure it was the bonk on the head."

"What about before you got home?" asked Lina. "You said that you're feeling better now than when you checked out. What happened at the hospital?"

I laid back with my head down and stared up at the ceiling. I was trying to gather my thoughts and make sure I didn't screw up any of the details.

"Caelan?" asked Keala.

"I heard her," I said. "I'm just trying to put everything together. That normally only takes a few seconds. Sorry."

After a few more moments I looked at each of them as I spoke.

"Okay. After my parents came and got me from the school, they took me to the hospital. When I got there, they took me through a bunch of examinations. I had to get a CAT scan and an… well, it was either an EEG or an EKG, I can't remember which. Sorry. Thought I was sure about that one. Anyway, after the scan, I got a migraine. I don't know if it was from the machine, or if it was a delayed reaction to me hitting the floor. My head felt like it was being squeezed. They gave me some painkillers, but I just got nauseous after that. They told me to try and sleep afterwards, but I just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. When they finally released me, I barely had the strength to keep my head up. Mom figured that the best thing for me to do would be to eat something and take a nap. So, I did."

"And now that you've taken the nap?" asked Cean.

"My head doesn't feel as heavy as it did," I said. "I still don't really feel like eating anything."

Jax put his hand on my forehead.

"You feel like you're around the normal temperature," he said.

"Not unheard of," I said. "I think I might try moving around here in a bit."

"You'll want to be careful if you're going to do that," said a voice that wasn't present before.

We all looked at the door and saw my mother standing there.

"Hey, Mrs. Terris," said Lina.

"Hey, Mom," I said.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"I was just telling them that I do feel a lot better, but I don't feel like eating anything."

I didn't stress before how comical everyone thought this was. You see, my family's nickname for me was "Garbage Gut," because I would normally eat whatever my Mom, Dad and brother didn't. So, for me to have lost my appetite was quite the abnormality.

"I just started cooking some soup, and Dad picked up some ginger ale from the store," said my Mom. "You can try eating some soup, and if you can't eat it, you can't eat it. But I want you to at least try, okay?"

"I can do that," I said.

With that, my Mom left the room. Zeke chose that moment to speak.

"Hey, Caelan. If it's alright with you, I brought a bunch of games, and I hoped we could use the systems in the den."

I nodded my head.

"I'll watch you play."

Jax and Cean stepped to one side of the bed.

"Do you need help getting up?" asked Jax.

I kind of wondered that myself. I scooted over to the side of the bed on which they stood, and started to get up. As soon as my feet hit the floor, my body started to tilt to one side. Jax and Cean each grabbed one of my arms and helped me stay standing.

"I'll be alright, I think. I'll just need help with my balance. I guess my appetite _and_ my coordination are shot."

My friends led me out to the den and set me on one end of the couch. While Zeke was busy setting up his games and mom brought down our soups and sodas, I pondered whether or not I should let anyone know about the dream that I had. I doubted that the dream would have much significance, but some part of me felt that it was worth mentioning.

When I thought about it, in what universe would there be shadow monsters, dark voids or stained glass pedestals? I knew that from an outsider's perspective, the dream would have been about as believable as going into your bedroom and finding a leprechaun doing the Macarena.

Then again, most of the things that my brother said sounded weirder than anything that could ever come out of my mouth. I shrugged. I decided that telling them about my dream couldn't hurt anybody. I settled on the idea of telling them after I had finished with my dinner and everybody had the chance to stop what they were doing and listen to what I had to say. As I finished my thought, I heard a sound like a dull crack.

When I heard the noise, I looked ahead of me and found Cean's right hand, which made me realize that I had literally been "snapped" out of my thoughts.

"Caelan? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"That soup has been sitting in front of you for five minutes, and you haven't touched it."

I shrugged.

"My stomach's still feeling a little bit uneasy. I think I'll just piece off of it."

I picked up the tray that was laid by my chair, and set my soup on top of it. Before the soup got any colder, I picked up the fork that was next to it and started ladling it bit by bit into my mouth.

I couldn't describe the feeling of the food. My stomach didn't hurt when it went down. It just didn't feel pleasant. However, I just didn't pay any attention to it. I decided to just watch my friends play a racing game on one of our gaming systems while I waited for the right moment to let them know about the dream.

For a time, I just focused on Jax and Zeke's cars. Jax's red car was consistently in front of Zeke's green car. After about a half hour, when Zeke and Jax finished one of their races and were about to set up another one, I decided to spring it on them.

"Hey, guys?" I let out, trying to get their attention.

Jax and the others turned my way to see what I needed.

"What's up?" asked Zeke.

"There's something I didn't tell the doctors," I said.

Lina didn't look pleased at this.

"Have you been doing something illegal, Caelan?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"That didn't sound very convincing," she said.

"I agree with Lina," teased Jax. "You haven't been doing any drugs, have you, Caelan?"

Keala decided to inject a statement.

"Come on, guys," she said. "We all know that Caelan does not abuse drugs…"

"Thank you," I said to her.

"He's an alcoholic," finished Keala.

"No, I'm not!" I said.

"Come on, Caelan," said Cole. "Just a swig here or there?"

"I think that if I were sneaking alcohol out of the cabinets, someone would have noticed by now," I said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, Caelan," said Keala. "For all we know, you were just trying to see how much Irish you have in you."

"It's got nothing to do with that!"

"So, you've been drinking because you feel like it?" asked Jax.

"Well, that would explain the stomach," said Zeke.

"This has nothing to do with alcohol!" I said. "And even if it did, the only substance I've had recently is the morphine that the doctors gave me."

This seemed to satisfy everyone.

"Well, then what is it you didn't tell the doctor?" asked Cean.

"When I was passed out… I had a dream," I said.

When they heard this, Jax and Zeke turned off the big screen. Probably because they felt like my story would take a while to tell.

I went ahead and told them all about the dream I had about the strange voice, and the shadows. As my explanation went on, I could see everyone's expression. It was the kind of expression that said, "I want whatever this guy is on." It could have simply been that I was explaining it in a way that seemed strange to them. A lot of things did seem to make more sense in my head than they did coming out of my mouth.

My sanity aside, when I finished up my explanation, they were silent, as if they weren't sure what to make of the little ordeal that went on in my head.

"I've never known anyone to have dreams when they've been passed out," I said.

"Well, think about it rationally," said Cean. "How many people have you seen lose consciousness?"

"None. I just remember that lesson we took in anatomy class about passing out."

Zeke turned the TV back on and resumed their game before Jax was ready.

"What do you think the dream meant?" he asked, before Jax realized that he'd been left in the dust.

I shrugged.

"I have no idea," I said. "It was weird how it seemed to be warning me about something. And what was even weirder was how real it all seemed."

Jax had picked up the controller and started picking up the ground he'd lost.

"Why don't you just rest for now, Caelan?" he asked. "Then we can worry about what it all meant some other time."

I leaned back in the reclining chair.

"Yeah. You're right," I said.

I really wanted to talk more about the dream, but I decided that since they were patient enough to come over to my house and check on me and keep an eye on me while they played video games, I could afford to wait until later. Besides, the dream was probably nothing.

"I get the winner," I said, pointing to Jax and Zeke.

"I thought you were only into RPGs," said Zeke, as his car was passed by Jax's. "Oh, come on!"

"They're my favorite," I said, "but it's not the only kind I'll play. This is one of my favorite racing games."

"Whatever you say," said Zeke, as he reclaimed the lead from Jax.

When Zeke and Jax had finished with their game, Zeke came out victorious, and Jax handed me his controller.

"Avenge me, Caelan," he said. He then repeated, in an undertone, "Avenge me…"

I switched the car to my signature red Danver Bayonet, and began to race Zeke. While we were racing, though, I thought more and more about the dream. I wondered about the insignias on the weapons that I was asked to choose from. I had the feeling like I'd seen the insignia from somewhere before. I also wondered about the figured depicted on those collages on the floor. But most interesting of all were the shadowy creatures, and the thing that I fought which was once my shadow. What did this all mean?

I thought of all this without even realizing that I had passed Zeke and finished the final lap in first place.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Zeke. "Did you seriously just beat me?"

I didn't say anything. I just got back up and sat back in the chair that I previously occupied.

I continued to ponder about the dream until around nine o'clock, when I expected everyone to head back home to their houses. Instead, my mom came downstairs to check on all of us, and at that point, Zeke turned his attention to her.

"Hey, Mrs. Terris? Is it alright if we stay the night?

"It's alright with us. But I'd like to know if it's alright with your parents. I'll go get some sleeping bags while you find out."

All my friends took turns using the phone to call their parents and ask if it would be alright for them to stay at my house. When my mom was sure that everyone had the okay, she brought down a few sleeping bags for my friends to use.

When everybody was done getting ready for bed, we decided to play a few more games before we all retired.

The time seemed to pass by fast. It didn't seem like long before everybody had a turn playing everybody else at least once. And by that time, everyone was tired.

As I started up to go to my room, Cean pulled me aside.

"Hey, Caelan," she said.

"Cean," I said. "Hey. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said. "You've had quite the day, and you seem to have been doing a lot of thinking. More than you normally do."

I turned the knob on my door.

"I'm alright, Cean. We can talk about it more in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Zeke, coming to us and standing next to Cean. "We can talk about it over those huck pancakes your mom makes.

"I'll see if I can talk mom into it," I said, giggling.

Zeke went over to his sleeping bag and crawled in.

"So, are you sure you're okay?" asked Cean.

"I promise, Cean," I said.

She smiled.

"Well, good night, then."

With that, she walked over to her sleeping bag, next to her sister's, crawled in and closed her eyes.

I went to my bedroom, and climbed into my own bed, my thoughts still on the dream that had taken place that morning. Not long after my head hit the pillow, I was carried off into slumber.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so dry, you guys. I meant for the chapter to be a little bit more interesting, but please bear with me. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.**


	3. It Begins

Cover Summary: My friends and I are sucked into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, and join many famous video game, book, and movie characters to battle the Heartless and many other dangerous foes. Giant X-Over.

"Kingdom Hearts: Knights"

By cdc100

Summary: This is the story of me, my friends and our adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several famous video game characters like Cloud Strife, or Sonic the Hedgehog. We also encounter famous anime, cartoon, book and movie characters and go with them on incredible adventures. Some chapters will have some song lyrics.

This Chapter: I wake up in my Advanced Biology class, and my friends have a get-together at my house before being transported to another world.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Three

"It Begins"

I slowly woke up to the sound of a violent wind. I was groggy at first, but then I was jolted fully awake by the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. I immediately jumped out of my bed and went to look outside. I didn't think anything was wrong, but I wanted to assess the situation.

I carefully walked around my friends who were all sound asleep in their sleeping bags, and crossed over to the window. Rather than a storm, I noticed that there seemed to be a large hole in the sky; a dark one that seemed to be ruthlessly pulling everything in sight away. I could see trees being pulled off the mountainside on the horizon. I went around to my friends as quickly as I could, and roused them from sleep.

"Guys!" I said. "Wake up! It's an emergency!"

Like me, they were all groggy at first, but they immediately woke up when I indicated the problem.

"What do we do?" asked Cole.

"We've got to get out of here," I said. "Let's get my parents up and decide from there."

Cole went upstairs to wake my parents, while me and my friends got dressed, or as dressed as we were able.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Zeke.

"Look at the size of it," said Galina.

"We can't just stand here staring at it," I said, pulling on a shirt and grabbing the cane I had been using to walk. "Come into my room. There are a couple of bug-out bags I've put together. I'm not sure how much they'll help, but they're the best I was able to put together. Zeke, Jax, you help me grab those-"

At that moment, Cole came back downstairs.

"Mom and Dad are gone!" he exclaimed.

"Wait," I said. "What do you mean they're gone?"

"What do I mean they're gone?" asked Cole. "I mean they're gone. They're gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked Ceana.

"How can I explain this more clearly?" asked Cole, thoroughly exasperated. "Mom and Dad are gone! They are not here! We are by ourselves!"

"Alright, calm down," I said. "You couldn't find any sign of them?"

"No," said Cole. "They're not in their bed, they're not in their bathrooms, they're not even outside on the deck!"

I shook my head.

"We can't stay here," I said. "We'll just have to leave without them and hope they manage to find a way out. If they've been swallowed up by that thing, then we're all we've got. So, everybody, stick together."

Everybody nodded.

Zeke and Jax came out of my room with the bug-out bags I had prepared.

"Are these it?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah," I said. "They'll have just what we need in them."

"They're heavy," said Jax. "What's in them?"

"Not a lot," I said. "Just all of the cash I ever earned, some walkie talkies and every weapon I own."

"What?" asked Keala.

"There's no time to explain," I said. "Cole, how's your truck, fuel-wise?"

"It's full," said Cole. "What about your car?"

I growled under my breath.

"It's still in the shop," I said. "We'll have to take your truck. Let's get going."

My friends and I ran out of the house and piled into Cole's truck. Cole got in the driver's seat, and the girls got in front with him while me, Zeke and Jax got in the back. No sooner had Cole started the car than several pitch-black creatures materialized from the ground in front of us. I was startled, but my friends merely looked confused.

"What the…?" Zeke began.

"What are those?" asked Jax.

"Guys," I said, "Open the bags."

Jax and Zeke each opened a bag, and out spilled several weapons.

"What do you need?" asked Jax.

"Grab my tactical swords, and you two pick whichever weapons you want," I said. "Cole, put the truck into gear!"

"I can't!" exclaimed Cole. "It won't start!"

I growled under my breath again.

"Zeke, Jax, Cole needs time to start the truck," I said. "Grab a weapon and help me fight these things off."

Zeke handed me my two black tactical swords and grabbed a claymore for himself, while Jax pulled out a small rifle that shot .22 bullets.

"Will these things work?" asked Zeke as we jumped out of the truck.

"They should be good," I said. "I spent all last week sharpening them."

"I'll give you guys cover fire," said Jax. "What's the magazine capacity for these?"

"Ten," I said. "Plus one in the chamber, for a total of eleven. There should be a spare magazine in one of the bags if you run out."

I pulled my swords from their sheaths as Zeke heaved the claymore in front of him. The black creatures were almost to the truck, but I ran forward before they got the chance to approach. I slashed at two of them, stunning them, before stabbing at them both. It didn't seem to have any effect. They just kept attacking me.

"Duck!" yelled Zeke.

I complied, and Zeke slashed his claymore at the two creatures I had attacked. It knocked them back, but they kept coming at us.

Amid all this, I could hear Jax firing shots at the ground beneath the creatures' feet.

"Don't you have something else I can use?" yelled Jax.

"There's a 7 mm in the bag!" I yelled back. "Single shot!"

Jax put the .22 back in the bag and dragged out my 7 mm.

"Grab my Kimber while you're at it!" I said.

Jax pulled my Kimber out of the bag. While Zeke kept pushing the creatures away, I grabbed the Kimber from Jax, and put away the sword in my left hand. I ran back to Zeke's side and started firing at the creatures.

The Kimber had a magazine capacity of seven, plus one in the chamber, but I only had five rounds in the magazine, with the intention of buying more later.

The bullets seemed to just go right through the creatures, not like they would any other living thing.

Eventually, I dry fired. The gun was empty. I looked back at the truck, where the others were.

"Please tell me you've made progress on the truck!" I yelled.

At that moment, I heard the engine turn over and rev.

"It's ready!" yelled Colton. "Jump in!"

With that, Zeke and I jumped back in the truck, but we kept our weapons drawn, except for my Kimber, which was now all but useless. I set it back in the bag and pulled out a larger rifle. As Cole put the truck in gear and pulled out of the driveway, I saw more of the creatures start to materialize from the ground beneath us and chase after us.

I rested the rifle on the tailgate and chambered a round. Every time a creature got within a certain distance from the truck, I fired a round. Just like our other weapons, all this seemed to do was slow the creatures down.

A trip to town normally takes me and my brother ten minutes, but going at his top speed with no other vehicles on the road, we managed to make it there in five. I spent all that time making sure the creatures stayed off us.

"I need another set of rounds," I said.

"We're out," said Jax.

I growled.

"Lousiest bug-out bag ever!" I exclaimed.

"We've still got the swords," said Zeke. "And I assume these aren't the only hand to hand weapons you brought?"

"No, I brought tons," I said.

"Well, that's good!" yelled Cole. "We need to stop!"

"Why?" I asked.

It was then that I noticed a familiar vehicle, along with an equally familiar someone who was filling it up with gas.

"Because that!" said Cole.

"You're right," I said. "Dan needs to know about this."

At that point, we called ahead to my friend, Dan Henning, who looked in our direction, his eyes growing wide when he saw who was calling to him.

"Guys!" he said, with a smile. "It's good to see you! What's going on?"

(A/N: Dan Henning – Spike Spencer)

"Dan," I said. "We have to get out of here. Town is being attacked."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dan, putting his hands on his hips.

As I was about to explain, we heard the familiar hum of the creatures coming out of the ground behind us.

"These things," I said.

"Say no more!" said Dan.

"You finish filling up," I said. "We'll buy you some time. Cole, we need backup."

Cole and the girls got out of the truck and each grabbed a weapon from my bug-out bags. Cole grabbed a pair of machetes while Oceana grabbed the cane I had been using, Keala took out a large mallet, Galina grabbed an extendable pole, and once he was done filling his tank, Dan grabbed one of my shotguns.

"Alright," I said. "Everybody, stay away from the station."

As we got ready to attack, however, the black creatures were blown away by a cloud of blue fog. The creatures vanished into thin air.

We held up our weapons in preparation for another attack, but no such thing came. Instead, a short figure materialized within the fog. We couldn't make out its shape, except that it had a strangely-shaped head.

"There is not much time," it said to us, in an echoed voice.

"For what?" I asked. "What do you want from us?"

"Our worlds are in danger," said the figure.

I looked at my friends, who looked just as confused as I did, and then back at the figure.

"Worlds?" I asked. "Plural?"

"To save our worlds, you must find the wielder of the Keyblade, and help him to stop the Heartless," it said.

"Is that what these things are called?" asked Oceana.

"They are whisking away our worlds one by one," the figure said. "The only ones with any hope of stopping them are the Keyblade Master and his knights."

"Knights?" I asked.

"When you are with the Keyblade's chosen wielder, you will be imbued with the weapon's power," said the figure. "You will receive these weapons, and when you meet the master, they will awaken."

In front of the figure, several key-shaped weapons with dull coloring appeared.

"Caelan, you will wield the Keyblade of the Arms Master."

The dark green weapon floated towards me and planted itself in my hand.

"Cole, yours will be the Keyblade of the Assassin."

A short red key came to my brother, who took it eagerly.

"For Zeke, the Keyblade of the Archmage"

Zeke received a long orange key.

"Jax, take the Keyblade of the Machinist."

Jax's weapon was thick and had a metallic gold color.

"Oceana will use the Keyblade of the Saint."

Oceana's weapon was long, thin and pink.

"Keala will have the Keyblade of the Forger."

Keala was endowed with a medium-length black weapon.

"Galina, use well the Keyblade of the Caller."

Galina's new weapon was thin and had a silvery white color.

"And Dan's weapon will be the Keyblade of the Channeler."

Dan received a short weapon with a dark blue hue.

We took our weapons in hand and looked toward the figure, who spoke to us one last time.

"You will be the Knights of the Key."

The figure disappeared.

We all looked from our Keyblades to each other. We didn't know what to say about our newfound weapons. In our astonishment, we didn't notice the void that had come overhead. By the time we realized we should have run, it was too late. We got sucked into the strange hole in the sky, screaming all the way.

Everything was dark.

The dark shrank away, and when it cleared, we were face down on the sand of what must have once been a beach. I say it must have been a beach once because it was now a floating remnant in an endless void of scattered remnants.

As we regained our footing, we all looked to a body nearby. It was the body of a boy with spiky brown hair. He was holding a weapon very similar to us. Oceana ran over to the boy and pushed on his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Come on! Wake up!"

Fortunately, it didn't take much of Oceana's persuasion for the boy to stir. He got up and used his weapon to steady himself.

I came over to the boy and helped him the rest of the way up. This boy couldn't have been more than 14 years old. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He looked up at us in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We'll explain later!" Cole exclaimed. "Right now, we've got to figure out how to get out of here!"

Right then, a shadow was cast over all of us. When we looked in the direction of the source, we saw a tall, bluish black figure with the same yellow eyes as those shadow creatures. It had a gigantic heart-shaped hole through its torso, and was quite muscular.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume we have to start with that," said Zeke.

"No kidding," said Cole.

With that, we each took hold of the weapons we had been given.

"Guys," I said. "I'm not sure what we need to do, but these things are supposed to be the keys to our success, so to speak. I'm not sure if we can beat it with these, but we have to try!"

As I was about to tell my friends to charge the creature, all our weapons started to glow. No longer were they dull and darkened. They now were full of color, like life had been breathed into them. I could already feel power surging through mine. It was then that I really took notice of our new companion's weapon. It looked just like an ordinary key. Silver with a gold handle. I realized that he must have been the wielder of the Keyblade.

"Unreal…" breathed Dan.

The boy cried out to us.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "Come on! Let's take this thing down!"

Me and my friends joined the boy in front of our new enemy. He jumped up at the creature and slammed it in the face with his weapon. Keala and Galina charged in together and started to attack its arms.

I stood back and thought back to my dream. If I remembered correctly, this thing would occasionally reach down in such a way that its arms could be traversed up to its head, which was weaker than the rest of it.

Until then, the others and I started to attack its arms. If we couldn't reach its weak point right now, at least we could do some damage. We weren't exactly sure what we were doing. We just knew that our new possessions were supposed to be weapons, and so we all went at it, pounding its different areas with the shaft of these gigantic keys.

Eventually, the thing slammed its hand to the ground, like it did in my dream, and created a void, out of which climbed several of the creatures that had been chasing the truck. They started to go after each of us. We handled our enemies with relative ease, except for Zeke, who got overwhelmed by a flood of the creatures. He tried swatting away the monsters with his "Keyblade," but they kept swarming him.

"Zeke!" I exclaimed.

I ran over to where he was, to try and help him, but he pointed his weapon at a trio of the creatures and out of the tip came a blast of fire, which incinerated them all.

I slowed down when I saw that the three creatures had been handled.

"Zeke, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed.

I pulled him up by the hand.

"Figure it out later," I said. "The others need help."

While Zeke and I had been talking, the others went back to fighting the giant, except for Cole, who finished off the last of its minions. Just as the thing started to slam its hand down again, our new friend brought his Keyblade down on top of its head.

This stopped it from making another move, and it was pulled toward a vortex high above us. As we looked to the vortex, each of us picked a place to grab onto - some of us, even people to hang onto – and we felt ourselves being dragged toward the vortex. We all braced for what could possibly be a rough experience.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Finally, the story is in motion. I'm sorry if it seemed hastily thrown together, but I've been trying to get this story going so you guys could see it – for years now! But sincerely, I hope you all enjoy it, and if it seemed like it wasn't really all that exciting, I promise there will be some exposition on my new cast of characters later. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I'm off!**


End file.
